1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective apparatus for the management of male genitalia, and more particularly to an apparatus which provides suspensory and dressing support for the scrotum as well as maintenance of a catheter in an upright cephalad position for operative and post operative observation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medicine and in the practice of surgery, numerous problems have arisen in which the male genitals need support, retention and protection. Attempts to realize these objectives have been tried by the use of tape, towels and by the use of instruments. However, such attempts have been less than successful in that the genitals have not been retained securely, or the patient has experienced unnecessary pain and discomfort. Another encountered problem has been the development of a fistula at the peno-scrotal juncture, caused by allowing the catheter to fall in a downward position, thereby applying pressure on the urethra. In addition, numerous attempts to keep intact the dressing and/or hot and cold applications to the scrotum have been met with poor results.
A suspensory device generally directed to the above mentioned problems is shown by Whitlock in U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,147, which discloses an inflatable scrotum supporter including adjustable waste and leg straps for securing to the supporter to the body. The adjustable straps must be buckled at at least three points which is both time consuming and cumbersome. In addition, Whitlock provides no support for the penis in an upright position and makes no provision for securing a catheter to the body.
Another suspensory device is disclosed by Deutche in U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,758 wherein a pouch or sack is suspended from adjustable straps which are connected to an adjustable waist band. Buckles are provided for the adjustment of the waist band and sack, however, no provision is made for penis or catheter support or for the adjustment of such support.
While fasteners for catheters such as that shown by Hasslinger et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,136 have been disclosed, no such device has been found to be incorporated within a penis-scrotum suspensory similar to that of the present invention. In addition, adhesive securing devices have been disclosed which support a needle or catheter against the body, such as disclosed by Cutruzzula et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,105, however, no incorporation without a suspensory device is disclosed.
Thus, there exists a need for a penis, scrotum catheter protector which is easy to apply, free from cumbersome belts and fasteners, and which provides support for the penis, scrotum and indwelling catheter if used, so as to maximize patient comfort, minimize the incidence of fistula formation, and realize the numerous objectives discussed below.